The present invention relates generally to sheet metal hangers for use in building construction and more particularly to a hanger clip for use with inverted, T-shaped beams which in turn support block ceiling tiles.
With the advent of the widespread use of block ceiling tile in place of lathing and plaster, particularly in high rise commercial and residential building, there has arisen a definite need for improved fasteners and connectors to suspend inverted T-shaped beams more generally known as "runner" or grid system members from a superstructure for supporting such blocked ceiling tiles. In the past this has been accomplished by using wire stringers which hung from a heavy construction beam or some other element of the superstructure and which were looped through the T-shaped beams or grid members at the various intervals and wrapped or twisted to complete the attachment. More recently, various types of sheet metal clips, hangers and rods have to some extent replaced the wire stringers. While these later used devices definitely represent an improvement, many of the clips and hangers embody bolts or set screws which must be turned against a beam to complete the attachment and many others have been used as a means to which the formerly mentioned wire stringers pg,3 could be attached in lieu of looping the wire directly through the inverted T-beams or runners. Assembly problems were also encountered with prior art clips wherein it was necessary for a workman to hold a hanger clip in place while attempting to nail the same into permanent securement with an overhead wooden framing member such as a rafter or the like. In addition, it has been found difficult to universally use prior art hanger clips where the vertical distances between a grid system member and the overhead superstructure varied and prior art clips were provided in only one length. In this regard the prior art clips had limited application and could not be used universally in hanging grid system members in various structural situations.
The present invention is therefore seen to represent a substantial improvement over the prior art devices discussed hereinabove.